Sweet Drink (Yaoi)
by merelyaliceofficial
Summary: While on the way to the dorm from an errand, Rin and Sousuke hatch up a naughty plan for Haru. What awaits poor Haru when he suddenly gets visited by Rin and Sousuke and what on earth did they put in that drink? WARNING: This is BOY X BOY. So if you're not into boys doing boys, I strongly suggest AGAINST reading this. You have been warned. Pairing: Rin x Haruka x Sousuke
1. Playtime

Sweet Drink

Rin and Sousuke had just finished an errand from a local departmental store and were now heading back to the dorm. The weather was slightly chilly but other than that, it was a nice day. The sun was nearing the horizon.

"So… Tell me…What's the real deal between you and Nanase anyway?" Sousuke asked nonchalantly without looking at his companion. Rin was caught off guard by the strangeness of the sudden question and looked at the taller male with suspicion. "We've been friends for quite a while…Why do you ask…?" he asked a question in return. A light smirk curled Sousuke's lips.

"No reason. I just thought that Nanase's really cute as all… But of course Rin, you're a lot cuter," his smirk was now filled with mischief. Rin burst out into chuckles. "Oooh? Is that so? Though I have to say, I see myself as more of a…sexy…person. Don't you think so?" he closed in to Sousuke's side and looked up at him with a heated expression. He would have never shown this side of him to anyone, not even Haru and the gang. But Sousuke already knew this aspect of his persona so there was no need to hide it from him.

Sousuke took the opportunity and wrapped an arm around Rin's waist and pulled him closer to him. He tilted the shorter boy's face up by the chin and looked into his eyes. "You're right… You really are a sexy little thing…" he whispered darkly into Rin's ears. Instead of being flustered, Rin just scoffed and both of them burst into laughter. They continued to walk and threw jokes back and forth.

Suddenly, an insane idea popped into Rin's mind. He pulled Sousuke closer and whispered the idea into his ear. The words that rolled out of Rin's lips made it difficult for him to stop a wide grin that was slowly creeping into his face. "So…? What do you think?" the red-head asked with a devious excitement. "Times like this make me question if you're the same person as our swim team captain. Let's do it," Sousuke and he bumped fists and started down the path.

Haru was at his house, preparing dinner. It was grilled mackerel as always. He had just, reluctantly, come out of the bath tub because he was human, and humans have basic needs that water alone couldn't satiate. The sudden sound of his doorbell made him jump. He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour and if it were Makoto then he would have simply let himself in. Curious, he went to open the front door.

"Yo Haru!" Haru's eyes widened as he found Rin and Sousuke at his door. They were carrying bags of something and seemed to be in good spirit. Before he could even say anything, Rin had already started taking off his shoes. "W-What are you two doing here…?" Haru asked in his usual low tone and kept his face as neutral as possible. "We were passing by and thought we would come and visit you. I dragged Sousuke with me too," Rin enthusiastically held up the bag to show Haru before proceeding inside the house. "Sorry to barge in like this…But you know how Rin is," Sousuke started taking off his shoes. "It's no problem. Come on in," Haru said and led him inside.

Inside the living room, Rin had made himself comfy on the floor and started taking out the contents of the bag. It contained several packets of crisps and a bottle of juice. "Oi, I saw something burning in the kitchen y'know…" Rin said without looking at Haru as he was busy unpacking. "Oh shit…" Haru ran to the kitchen and turned off the grill. The mackerel was very close to becoming charcoal. He sighed and went back to the living room.

Upon arriving, he saw that Rin had already opened a packet of crisps and the drink was poured into three dispensable cups. "Here, have a drink," Sousuke handed him a cup. "Thanks…" Haru looked at the drink for a few short seconds and then gulped it down. He was unaware of the mischievous glances that Rin and Sousuke had flashed each other. "Wow…that's sweet…" he finished the drink and cringed from the after taste. "I think it tastes fine," Rin said while having a short sip and popping a chip into his mouth, "What about you Sousuke?" he looked at the other male. "Seems fine to me," Sousuke said flatly.

Almost all too suddenly, Haru's heart started beating faster and an unfamiliar warmth spread all over his body. He tried to focus on the faces of the others but found it to be difficult. "Hey Haru, you okay? Your face looks flushed…" Rin crawled over to him and cupped his cheek.

"Ah…" the touch had sent shockwaves throughout his whole body and he couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to be touched more. All over his body- he wanted hands all over his body. "Nanase?" Sousuke moved closer to him too and held his shoulder. Haru shuddered and got goosebumps on his arm. He wanted that hand to hold more than just his shoulder. And that deep voice…oh lord…he was about to lose it.

Rin glanced down and noticed that something was forming in Haru's pants. He grinned and gave Sousuke a knowing look. "Haru…if you don't tell us what's wrong, we can't help you," Rin whispered into his ear, deliberately brushing his lips against its shell. "Yeah Nanase…What do you want us to do…?" Sousuke's hand started massaging his shoulder while the other hand wrapped lightly around his waist.

All this was too much for Haru. He was slowly going insane. Every touch made him tingle and it was just so hot. "T-Touch…me…" Haru weakly uttered, his face completely red and his eyes unfocused and glazed with lust. The other two boys smirked inwardly but continued teasing him. "Touch you where Haru? You have to be specific…" Rin brushed his lips down his jaw line and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "Ahhn…" Haru bit his lower lip and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Oh what do we have here…?" Sousuke placed his hand on Haru's crotch and gave it a gentle rub. "Hnn!" Haru's eyes instantly opened and he moaned lightly. "So that's where you wanted to be touched? I never knew you were so naughty Haru…" Rin purred in his ears and slowly pulled up his t-shirt. He then slipped a hand down to his chests flicked a finger over one nipple. That earned another dirty moan from Haru.

Rin and Sousuke pushed Haru onto his back on the floor and started pulling his clothes off. Haru didn't resist. In fact, he actually helped take them off. Within minutes, he laid there in only his blue boxers. The two other boys hovered over him and hungrily stared at his heavenly body. The steady stares only helped to fuel Haru's arousal further. Soon, the two dived in on him.

Rin went down and started kissing Haru's lips while his fingers gently teased his nipple. Sousuke began kissing Haru's neck and sucked it gently when he found his weak spot. All the while, his hand was rubbing Haru's dick over his boxers and the insides of his thighs. Haru laid there in a helpless mess as his body was being violated by the two other boys. After a heated tongue battle, Rin went down and took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking and licking it softly, his hands still teasing the other one. Sousuke had now moved to occupy Haru's mouth as he slipped his tongue inside and rubbed it against Haru's. After a couple of minutes of going at it at that pace, Rin and Sousuke pulled away just to take in the view of the disheveled Haru who was panting and had dark red marks on his neck, a trail of saliva at the corner of his mouth, his nipples were red and hard and a huge tent had formed in his crotch which demanded to be released.

"Is that enough Haru? Or would you like more..?" Rin asked sarcastically. "D-Don't…stop…" Haru pleaded in a small voice. The sudden submissive attitude caught the other two off guard and they just stared at the blue hair boy for a minute. "Oh man… You're so gonna get it now Nanase…" Sousuke smirked and started undoing the straps of his belt. Rin moved down Haru's body and placed soft kissed on his chest, then abs and finally pulled on the waistband of his boxers. After a bit of fiddling, Sousule pulled out his massive member right in front of Haru's face. "Suck on it Haru... Make me hard…" he smirked and there was an evil twinkle in his eyes. Haru stared at it for a moment before finally taking the tip into his mouth and sucked softly.

Meanwhile, Rin pulled down Haru's boxers and tossed them aside. "Wow…You're really hard…" Rin grinned and started stroking his length before sucking on it noisily. Haru wrinkled his toes and moaned while Sousuke's dick was still inside his mouth. "Aw yeah…Suck it harder…You're really good at this…" Sousuke groaned. Haru continued bobbing his head back and forth and sucked on the dick until it became hot and hard. Rin pulled away from Haru's with a loud pop and wiped his mouth enthusiastically. "Turn him over," he said before moving up and rolling Haru onto his chest. Sousuke moved to Haru's bare ass and started massaging it. "It's nice and firm…" he said teasingly before spanking it. Haru yelped but didn't say anything further.

Sousuke moved behind him and pulled his hips up so that Haru's ass was hovering in the air where his pink hole was in view. "Look at that nice view…Gotta stretch it out though…" he said before moving back to one of the bags and pulling out a bottle of something. He opened the cap and poured a transparent fluid onto Haru's hole and then put it away. He then, very slowly, started pushing a finger inside the waiting hole. "Hnnnng!" Haru writhed in discomfort. "Here…concentrate on sucking me…" Rin said while rubbing his dick on Haru's cheeks before shoving the head into his mouth.

Sousuke worked Haru's hole; first he added one finger which then turned to two and finally, he was easily able to slide three fingers in and out. "Yeah I think he's gonna be okay now…" Sousuke looked at Rin who was panting and had his hand buried in Haru's hair as he got sucked off. "Yeah..? Well I get to do him first…" Rin said with a groan while he pulled himself out of Haru's mouth and switched positions with Sousuke. "This is gonna hurt a bit Haru…but I swear it's gonna feel sooo good afterwards…" Rin massaged his back with one hand while his dick rubbed between Haru's butt cheeks. Haru looked back at him nervously but then gave a short nod. He was faced with Sousuke's dick again and took it into his mouth.

Rin plunged the head of his dick inside and Haru cried out in pain. "Haru…calm down!" Sousuke held onto Haru's face as he groaned in pain. Rin continue to plunge in regardless, slowly splitting his friend's ass in two. Soon, the entire length was in and Haru laid on the floor, panting. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"I'm gonna move now, okay?" Rin asked, to which Haru nodded. He started off slow, putting it in then out then in and out. Haru preoccupied himself with sucking off Sousuke. He sucked on his balls and took as much of the length into his mouth as possible without choking. The pain was slowly starting to subside and the pleasure was starting to take over his body. "You're so tight Haru…I love it…" Rin groaned as he started to pick up the pace. Soon, he was slamming his member in and out of Haru and his balls hit his ass with every thrust. The squelching sound of wet meat slapping against meat, accompanied by Haru's lustful moans, filled the room. "Oh…fuck…I'm gonna…." Rin grabbed onto Haru's hips forcefully and started going in and out with animal speed. With a few more thrusts, Rin shot his load of hot white seeds straight into Haru. Haru fisted his hands and shuddered.

"Alright…my turn…" Sousuke grinned as Rin slowly pulled out. A white trail poured out of Haru's hole. Sousuke flipped Haru onto his back again and pushed back his thighs. "Heh…looks like you used him well…" he said before positioning the tip at his entrance and shoved all of it in one go. "Ahhhh!" Haru arched his back and cried out. Rin pinned Haru's wrists to the ground and started making out with him.

Sousuke was much rougher than Rin and he brutally fucked Haru. It didn't take him long to reach his peak. "You…ready….to cum…?" Sousuke uttered breathlessly yet teasingly. He thrust deep and fast a couple more times which caused Haru to reach climax and he came all over his abs and chest. Sousuke pulled out of Haru and pushed Rin's face off of his and started jerking off quickly. Soon, thick ropes of white fluid covered Haru's face as he laid there in shock.

"Wow that felt good…" Sousuke sat down, breathing heavily. "I'll say…," Rin grinned as he just recovered from his climax. "What do we say to him tomorrow though?" he looked at Haru who laid on the floor, knocked out and covered in cum. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But I gotta say… mixing that thing with his drink was genius. Where did you even get a hold of that thing?" Sousuke asked.

"That, my friend, is a secret," Rin grinned mischievously.


	2. Aftermath

"I'm gonna go and take a shower first. Is that okay?" Sousuke looked at Rin who was laying down on his bed, reading a magazine. "Eh? Yeah, whatever," Rin mumbled and shoo-ed the other male away without even looking up from the magazine. Sousuke just shrugged, grabbed his towel and left the room.

Rin waited until he couldn't hear his friend's footsteps anymore and then let out a deep breath. He tossed the magazine away and relaxed on the bed. With his head rested on folded arms, Rin looked up and replayed what happened that day. He couldn't help but remember Haru's flushed face and Sousuke's curiosity at what Rin could have possibly done to make his childhood friend act like that.

The red haired boy stuck his hand inside his trouser pocket and produced a small container with small white crystals inside. He popped the lid open with an amused smirk and emptied the container in his mouth. He waited until the crystals melted and his mouth was filled with a sweet taste. "Oh Sousuke… If only you knew Haru as well as I did then you wouldn't have praised me so much. Haru rarely eats sweet things because it awakens the pervert inside of him. And this?" he looked at the now empty container, "This is just really good quality sugar. The finest of its kind." Rin put the container away and stretched contentedly. "He must have been holding it in for a long time if he reacted this strongly today. Sleep well Haruka. You can thank me some other day," Rin grinned at the thought of it.

*At Haru's Place*

Haru was cozily tucked into his bed. He was all clean and wearing clean pajamas because of all the hard work Rin and Sousuke put into it afterwards. "A…ah…R-Rin…" Haru blushed and mumbled in his sleep.

Wow. He really must have been holding it in.

x x x x

A.N: *groans* the only reason I wrote this was because a lot of people thought the first chapter was rape but it was NOT! Omg dirty dirty dirty… It was so puuuuure! But then again I guess you wouldn't have known that Rin never drugged Haru. SOOOO as an apology I wrote this to clear things up~


End file.
